deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Black Panther
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here . ---- BP v BM 3.png|Goldmaster1337 A Animal is our Simbol V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 A Animal is our Simbol by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 B vs BP2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 B vs BP.jpg|Simbiothero Batman vs bp.png|Hipper What-if Death Battle Black Panther vs. Batman.jpg|Venage237 GvsBPGanBD.png|Ganime BatPanth.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Batman VS Black Panther (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 Death Battle Batman VS. Black Panther.jpg|Grobu22 Batman vs Black Panther.jpg|SentryNeo Sketch-1516816165252.png|Sebastian pereira90 BatPanther.png|SuperAkumaCool Description DC vs Marvel! Which Animal Inspired Costumed Smart Super Hero with immense wealth and gadgets will triumph?! Interlude Wiz: Throughout Marvel And DC there are many colourful superheroes with amazing powers but these two Black wearing Heroes are really rich. Boomstick: Using their vast wealth they terrorise their foes with their animal inspired costumes in the name of vengeance, Batman the Dark Knight. Wiz: And Black Panther King of Wakanda. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who win a DEATH BATTLE! Batman Wiz: Born the son of wealthy Company owner Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, Bruce Wayne led a happy life with his childhood friends and family. Boomstick: While playing outside Bruce stumbled into an old cave filled with Bat's Bruce was attacked by the creatures which viciously flew all around him traumatising him, poor kid. Wiz: Yeah Bruce tried to put the incident behind him but soon after the Wayne family were coming back from a happy day at the Cinema when they were confronted by a mugger named Joe Chil. Boomstick: Bruce's parents tried to intervene but the guy just straight up killed them leaving Young Bruce an orphan, this kid's had it rough! Wiz: But instead of living out his life by drinking booze and spending money, Wayne chose option three and decided to go on a quest to become a crime fighting Superhero. Boomstick: Trained by many Masters including Ra's Al Ghul, Bruce returned to Gotham and took his fear on as a symbol becoming the Batman! Wiz: Bruce soon began to clear up Gotham's crime infested streets and took down many crime organisations including crippling the Falcone Crime family however he was eventually joined in his crime-fighting by his sidekick Robin. Boomstick: Bruce goes under a tough training regime daily to make himself fit and is thus in peak human condition, he can lift up planks of wood, carry Ra's with just one arm and easily deal damage to his foes. Wiz: Bruce also has superhuman relexes and can run 20mph, catch arrows in Mid-Air and dodge Bullets at point-blank range he also uses Wayne Enterprises to supply his equipment. Boomstick: He wears the Batsuit a suit that is both black and dark grey in order to bend into his surroundings, it also is highly bulletproof and knifeproof though the armour can be pierced by really powerful gunfire. Wiz: It also is fireproof, electricity proof and loot proof but it the Batsuit isn’t the only piece of equipment Bruce has up his up sleeve, he also carries his signature weapon, the Batarang. Boomstick: Seriously this guy just takes the name of something cool and shoves Bat in front of it think of better names your supposed to be intelligent! Wiz: Anyway the Batarangs allow Batman to take down foes from very long distances and catch them off guard, they also can cut through ropes and dent metal Batman can throw these with surprising accuracy and skill there are also larger and smaller variants such as the explosive Batarang. Boomstick: Batman also has mastered every fighting style and martieux art known to man and has different choices of fighting style depending on who he's fighting and how far away he is from them he has also has a photographic memory. Wiz: Batman also has 12 master degrees and has a very keen detective mind and focues on stragey and skill to defeat opponents. Boomstick: He has a grappling gun and can use it to escape a variety of hostile situations, it can also latch onto many different surfaces and even be used as a weapon to entangle opponents or pull them towards him, he can also use expolisive gel spraying it in the shape of a bat and blowing his foes sky high! Wiz: He also can generate a powerful charge from his shock gloves that can penetrate Kevlar and take out douzens of foes. Boomstick: And provoke Bane's spine durablity testing ambitions! Wiz: Batman can also throw Smoke Pellets to hide his location and emit a current through his cape in order to glide across rooftops,however Batman's greatest weapon is fear, he has used it to strike fear into the hearts of the DC’s Universe’s most dangerous criminals. Boomstick: Batman is one of the most renowned members of the Justice League and has spent two decades fighting a variety of foes from insane inmates to Massive powerhouses and has beaten them fairly easily Wiz: With his vast fortune, Bruce can always replace his gadgets if they are damaged or used up and solve the most tricky of puzzles with his keen detective mind, Boomstick: Bruce has been stabbed, shot, has survived having his ribs snapped and his back broken, defeated combat masters like Ra's Al Ghul beaten the Joker many times along with the likes of Bane, Killer Croc, Catwoman and even beaten Superman mutiple times, this guy's definitely no pushover. Wiz: However most of his feats have required weeks of prep time Bruce has often been outsmarted and tricked by many of his foes and due to the fact that his parents as a result his mental stability is pretty questionable. Most importantly Batman is only human and without his armour can be killed just easily can as anyone else! Boomstick: But with his intelligence stealth and fighting skill few dare challenge the might of the Batman! In his car Carmine Falcone hears gunshots and shouting outside and whilst loading his shotgun. Falcone: What the hell are you?! Batman breaks through the roof the car and lifts up Falcone. Batman: I'm Batman! Batman then knocks out Falcone and looks towards a onlooking homeless person. Batman: Nice coat! Batman then uses his grappling hook to reach another building whilst the homeless person looks on Homeless person: Thanks Black Panther Wiz: T'Challa was born the son of King T'Chaka and his wife N'Yami, his mother died in childbirth and his father married again but T'Challa was rejected by his step mother. Broomstick: As a teenager T'Challa watched an organisation try to trade equipment for the Vibranium technolgy and sound weapons with T'Chaka who refused this offer causing tension which seemed to die down until tragedy struck and T'Chaka was killed. Wiz: T'Challa enraged attacked the assassin, Klaw, chopping his hand off and forcing him to retreat however instead of stepping up to the mantle of King his uncle took up the position instead. Boomstick: T'Challa eventually met Storm and the two fell in love but due to his duties T'Challa was forced to put their relationship on hold He travelled to America training to become physically fit and went to university. ''' Wiz: He eventually returned to Wakanda and defeated his uncle, injesting the herb that was trusted to the royal family and becoming, the Black Panther. '''Boomstick: Black Panther would go on to join the Avengers and marry Storm, becoming a just and wise king. Wiz: Whike they eventually divorced, Black Panther moved on encouraging trade between the nations and protecting his homeland. Boomstick: Black Panther is one of the most physically fit men on the Planet and has many ablites and gadgets. Wiz: He has trained himself to be much fitter than the average person and thanks to his strength being enhanced by the herb, he can lift up to 2 tonnes and can also fight for several hours before succuming to fatigue. Boomstick: He can run up to 40mph and is extremly smart he has a photographic memory is a Math genius and has a Degree in Physics and is easily within the Top 8 smartest humans on the Planet, even smarter than Wiz...Hehe. Wiz: I highly doubt that Boomstick, anyway T’Challa can dodge point-blank gunfire, his skin is physically tougher than average person’s and he has faster healing than the average human being able to regenerate broken bones and muscles at a much faster rate than other people. Boomstick: He is a master of all martieux arts and fighting styles known to man, even some unknown fighting styles, being able to overpower Captain America and even Wolverine and Daredevil easily. Wiz: He is a master of stealth and escape artistry and has mastered all firearms and weapons and can speak several languages. Boomstick: He is a master tactician and has been taught to think two steps ahead of his foes coupled with intelligent mind and experience as King, Black Panther has outsmarted even the likes of Tony Stark. Wiz: He is an expert tracker and hunter and his enhanced senses makes him even more dangerous when trying to locate his opponents and as King he has access to all his countries resources and money. Boomstick: But he also has a variety of equmipment on his side his suit is traditionally given to each Black Panther and has been modified and passed down for centuries. Wiz: The suit is also composed of a special metal called Vibranium which absorbs kinectic energy making the suit invulnerable to knives, bullets and a variety of other weapons and methods of attack. Boomstick: The lenses in the suit allow T'Challa's night vision to be greatly enhanced and also allow him to see in the infa-red spectrum, the suit also has claws made out of Vibranium. Wiz: The claws have the ablity to break down the molecular structure of almost any metal basically allowing them to cut through anything they also grant Panther the ability to shoot out small energy blades from there tips. Boomstick: His boots have been modified to dampen any falls and effectively allow him to land like a cat, they also allow him to scale walls and can be used to smash objects or rob them of there momentum, saving him from large projectiles flying towards him. ''' Wiz: He has a cloaking decide used for stealth which can be modified to make the suit look like ordinary street clothes and even turn invisible. '''Boomstick: Black Panther also has a teleportation Device and uses a sheild made of hardened light to block Attacks and traditionally wields two Vibranium daggers. Wiz: These daggers can literally cut through anything and even be shaped into other weapons such spears or scythes depending on the situation. Boomstick: Black Panther has fought the likes of Klaw, betean Captain America and Wolverine easily even with his deadly claws and fought the Winter Solider both with his armour and without it, has fought Hawkeye and even held his own against an enraged World War Hulk and managed to hurt him with his claws. Wiz: But with all his perks T'Challa is still only human and can be killed by enough physical force, his senses can also be damaged due to them being enhanced making him vunerable to bright lights, loud noises and strong smells. Boomstick: But with his intelligence and equmipment Black a Panther is one deadly fighter and a powerful king, not to be underestimated! Hawkeye: Name's Clint Black Panther: I don't care Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! In Metropolis, Batman was patrolling the city at night due to Superman being absent , suddenly a shadow appears on a rooftop which belonged to a cat like figure, becoming curious out the identity of this figure, he decided to follow it. Black Panther was in the process of sussing out this new city when Batman suddenly jumped in front of him. Batman: Who are you, if you are a crimnal, I will bring you to justice! Black Panther: I am T’Challa, King of Wakanda and I order you to get out of my way! Batman: Not while your roaming around the city unchecked! Black Panther activates his claws. Black Panther: It was a bad choice to threaten me I will now strike you down! Batman: This is wasting time, I will beat you quickly FIGHT! They both lunge at each other, Batman managing to take a punch to the head from Panther who kicks Batman in the gut knocking him back into a wall, Bruce throws some Batarangs at Panther who easily flips over them. Panther then unleashes his claws slashing at Batman who blocks with his arm, the armour being scratched however Panther grabs Batman and throws him to the ground but the Bat swipes his legs from underneath him causing his opponent to fall to the ground. The two then get up in a flash and begin to exchange attacks as Panther eats his herb. Batman: What's this?! Panther: None of your concern time for you to bow beneath my feet! Batman throws some more Batarangs that easily bounce off Panther's armour, Batman throws two more, Panther deflects one with an explosive batarang and knocks Batman back, his cape taking most of the impact. T’Challa attacks Bruce viciously with his claws, slashing Batman's shoulder the caped crusader shrugs off the blow and uppercuts Panther who kicks Batman and counters his incoming attacks, Batman then punches Panther in the face and blocks another slash before hitting Panther again with his arm. Batman: You put up a good fight, but I will end this soon Black Panther: Your feeble Fighting style fails you! Batman throws some smoke bombs filling the room with smoke, T’Challa sniffs the air and looks through the goggles his vision improving a black shadow moves past him and tries to punch the king but Panther counters the blow knocking Batman back. Batman enters a fist lock with Panther, the two are evenly matched at first but Panther begins soon to dominate the struggle, Batman is pushed back but activates his shock gloves that shock Panther, using the opportunity Bruce kicks Panther in the chest knocking him onto the lower rooftops below. Batman: Your overconfidence will be your downfall Batman jumps down looking around, suddenly Panther attacks again slashing with two vibranium blades Batman dodges and blocks the incoming blow with his arm however the vibranium blade sinks in causing Batman to yell in pain. Batman: Aaah! Batman uses his free hand to knock the other blade out Panther's left hand and the two clash with the weapons trying to stab and slash at each other, the blades clashing, both men focusing intensly on their strikes. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The blows resounded in each other's ears as the two increased the rate of their slashes. Black Panther moulded the Dagger into a sword and bore down hard on Batman, the Dark Knight struggling to keep a firm foot on the rooftops while Panther was fine, Batman then threw a smoke bomb slashing Panther. Panther quickly glanced at the new wound in his side, falling back he grabbed the other dagger and tried to slash Batman who managed to barely dodge the blows. Black Panther: Your skills are impressive but I will use my knowledge to defeat you! Batman: I don’t think so! Batman and Black Panther leapt off the building running on the ground while attacking each other with powerful punches and kicks, Panther bears ahead and kicks Batman who flips over, managing to kick T’Challa in the side while doing so. Batman then uses his grappling gun to throw a car towards his opponent. Panther tries to stab Batman with his claws but stabs through the car, the ringing noise of a Bat Bomb is heard of and the car explodes T'Challa being knocked back slightly. Batman (Thoughts): He seems to have superhuman senses I need to find someway off overpowering him I know.. Batman pulls out a small lever from the side of his wrist, clicking a button on the lever and realising a huge sonic screech. The noise hit Panther, catching him completly off guard as he clutched his ears, falling to the ground as his vision blurred. As Batman walked towards T’Challa, his opponent managed to flip up and slash the lever, ending the scream Batman managed to block another slash from Panther’s claws and threw another smoke bomb before using his grappling gun and pulling himself up to the top floor of a dark apartment buildin.pg. Panther: Your Going to be brought to justice! Batman: I’m no criminal! Black Panther: I’ll be the judge of that Panther climbed the building with his claws, digging into the walls and leaping into the apartment. Batman threw a Batbomb at Panther which hit him in the chest not doing that much damage Panther unsheathed his claws slashing at Batman the claws breaking through his armou. Batman: Aah! Batman threw several Batarangs at Panther who was hit but shrugged them off easily, retaliating with his claws he knocked Batman back, Bruce hit him with his fist but Panther shrugged off the blow. Panther slashed at Batman several times overpowering him with his daggers and claws, blood leaking from Batman’s armour. With a swift movement of his arm Panther threw the one of his daggers into Batman's heart, the caped crusader fell to the floor dead. Black Panther: Good fight but a waste of my time! T’Challa takes the dagger out of Batman’s chest before walking away. K.O! Results Boomstick: That was brutal! Wiz: This fight was quite close but Batman lost for quite a few reasons, first of all, physical fitness. Batman can run up to 20mph while T'Challa can twice as fast at 40mph. Boomstick: Strength wise, Batman can lift up to 1000 pounds on average Black Panther lifts between 800 pounds to 2 tonnes but can lift up to 2 tonnes, making him twice as strong as Batman at his maximum potential. Wiz: Batman may have been able to stop the likes of Bane and Killer Croc but often has had to fight them several times to understand and beat them while Panther has stopped Angry Rhinos and Elephants with ease. Boomstick: Both are roughly equal in aglity as they can dodge point blank gunfire and fight for several hours and while Batman has dodged Darkseid's Omega Beams it may have been exagerated due to them moving at MFTL speeds, so Batman wouldn't be realistically able to dodge them. Wiz: Endurance wise , they are roughly equal however Panther's skin is physically tougher than the average human making it much harder for Batman to penetrate his skin plus with his armour making it even harder for Batman to deal any significant damage to him. Panther can also fight for hours on end before becoming exhausted Bruce has never shown such Stamina meaning T’Challa gets the edge in terms of endurance. Boomstick: Panther's physical ablity without the herb is around Batman's level but with the herb he just surpasses Batman's physical ablity in every category. ''' Wiz: Both have mastered every martieux art and fighting style known to man but Panther knows significantly more unknown fighting styles than Batman making him the superior hand to hand fighter '''Boomstick: They have both mastered using every common weapon on the planet however Batman has never encountered a weapon like the vibranium blades and would be unprepared to deal with them. Wiz: Batman's sleath was countered by Panther's own knowledge of it plus his own advanced senses and tracking skills which left Batman on his back foot. Boomstick: Equmipment wise, Panther dominates. Batman's Kevlar suit is tough but it can still be penertrated by normal knives and gunfire so super sharp claws that are tough enough to penetrate WWHulk's skin would definitely do the trick. Wiz: Plus since the daggers are designed to break down any metal, Batman is just screwed most of his gadgets can't even penetrate the Vibranium armour. Boomstick: The Armour can physically absorb any kinetic Attacks and make it bounce off it leaving Panther virtually unharmed. ' Wiz: While some of Batman's gadgets like the Sonic Screech emitter were able to damage T'Challa he was able to use his tactial mind to get out of the situation before it was too late. '''Boomstick: While Batman is smarter in a general sense, Panther isn't that far behind and he has the power of the Panther God giving him advice and wisdom plus his suit grants him the knowledge and experience of all the previous Black Panther's making him able to outsmart Batman. ' Wiz: Finally Black Panther has an entire countries worth of taxes and resources he can fall back on while Batman only has his company, Batman was simply outclassed by his competition. '''Boomstick: In the end Bruce got the point of this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Black Panther! Polls How many stars would you rate this battle (Batman VS Black Panther)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Who would you be rooting for? Black Panther Batman Who would win? Black Panther Batman Prep-Time? Black Panther Batman Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016